Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a data processing device for processing at least two sets of sensor data and a system including the same.
With advancements in digital camera technology, existing analog camera functions have been digitized, and the scope of digital camera technology has been expanded to a variety of new fields.
In particular, various sensors have been introduced to overcome the limitations of charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors or CMOS image sensors (CISs). Thus, smart phones or portable camera devices employing two or more sensors have been developed.